Total Drama All Stars
by spader13
Summary: Chris has brought back 14 of the top classic competitors to battle it out for another million dollar prize in a Heroes vs Villains season. There's sure to be plenty of backstabbing, drama, and romance as the characters who put the drama in Total Drama try to best each other for the prize. This fic is a fan version of season 5.


**Disclaimer: The rights to these characters belong to Fresh TV! Thanks for giving us such a great show to enjoy.**

AN: This fic is being co-written with Northstar27 u/4325412/, and we'd appreciated any feedback you have.

* * *

"Total Drama," Chris McLean, international superstar and face of reality television, smiled warmly to the camera, standing on the deck of a yacht. "It's been a long and wacky ride, lasting an astonishing four seasons so far! Starting on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa, twenty two teens fought it out through the summer for one hundred thousand big ones." Opening his arms wide, he grinned wickedly, "Those fools thought they would be staying at a luxurious resort... boy, were they peeved!"

As he said this, a clip of Duncan threatening Chris upon his arrival to the audience played for the audience at home.

"We had some truly spectacular moments, however. True acts of heroism-"

A clip of Courtney helping Izzy out of the water on the first day of the competition. Another clip of Owen cheering as he received his check for the hundred thousand, the other contestants cheering along with him.

"-but mostly, we just had people backstabbing and manipulating each other without mercy!"

A clip of Heather sneering as she drew a finger across her throat. Another clip of Duncan laughing as Harold runs out of the kitchen, screaming in pain as the hot sauce in his underwear began to burn. A final clip of Beth and Heather screaming at each other while a terrified Lindsay looked on.

"And then came Total Drama Action, which, despite having the prize jacked up to a million..." he frowned, "was pretty dang boring! No one trusted the villains anymore, and everyone else was a goody goody! And if I had to sit there and edit one more episode of the Duncan and Courtney show, I would have cried!" Rubbing his hands together, he began to snicker, "But then I made the best decision of my life, and took Total Drama worldwide! Introducing two new contestants, we finally had some more drama to spice things up-"

A clip of Duncan kissing Gwen in the confessional, while a horrified Tyler looks on. Another clip of Alejandro blowing a kiss to Leshawna as she takes the Drop of Shame following her elimination. A final clip of Sierra carrying a disoriented Cody through the Serengeti.

"And so, with the success of introducing two new contestants into the fray, I decided to have a whole season of new campers, taking them back to a now-radioactive Camp Wawanakwa." Grinning broadly, Chris chuckled devilishly, "And boy, did things go off with a bang!"

A clip of the yacht exploding in the first episode. Another clip of Lightning and Jo fighting over who could force Cameron to build their plane for them. A final clip of Scott sneering as Mike was sent home, Zoey completely devastated.

"And now, it's time for our greatest, most competitive season yet!" The ever charming host announced with a sense of grandeur, "You're watching... Total! ... Drama... ALL STARS!"

-(Theme Song)-

Thrusting a thumb over his shoulders towards the island behind him, Chris introduced, "Once again, we'll be returning to Camp Wawanakwa - but, thanks to the complaints of Dakota's father and those tree hugging hippies from Green Peace that Dawn got onto me, I've had to spend some time cleaning this dump up... no more radiation, but there are still some surprises awaiting our competitors out there on the island!"

"Speaking of, 'Who are the competitors?', you ask?" He grinned, cupping a hand over his ear as though he were  
trying to hear the response of the audience. "What a wonderful question! Let's find out, shall we?"

Walking across the deck of the yacht to his right, the raven haired man pointed to a monitor showing footage of a group of fourteen teenagers within what appeared to be a games room. A large red couch rested against the far wall, where an Asian girl played with her glossy black hair.

"Um, okay," she was saying, clearly displeased. "I _cann__ot_ be the only person who doesn't want to be here." Pausing for a moment, she twirled her hair around a slender finger before continuing, "I mean, it's not like any of us will _actually_ get the prize money."

Sitting to her left on the couch was a dark skinned boy with messy brown hair and a surprisingly lean frame, who had a pretty red-head with big, green eyes snuggling into his side. Resting on the floor next to them, leaning against the arm of the couch, was a muscular, pale boy with short red hair. He was chewing on a toothpick, rolling it around with his tongue as he gazed upwards to the moldy ceiling.

To her right was a Hispanic girl with a light dusting of freckles across her nose; she sat with her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest. Beside her sat a small, frail boy with dark skin, who appeared as though he'd shatter from the touch of the softest of feathers. He sat with his arms hugging his knees, facing the girl beside him as opposed to facing forwards like the others on the couch.

On the rug before them, an intricate pattern of golds and reds, a delinquent with a bright green Mohawk sprawled out, playing with his lighter. Beside him sat a Goth girl with black hair, highlighted with accents of teal through her hair. She sat cross legged on the floor, sketching a dark and sinister doodle into her diary.

Across the room, a small gym had been set up, and a muscular girl with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair was striking a punching bag with remarkable strength. She let out a huff, scowling as an African-Canadian jock sat on the bench beside her, checking his muscles out in the mirror as he lifted weights.

Along the left wall of the room, between the couch at the back of the room and the gym at the front, rested a pool table. Leaning against the pool table was a more-than-slightly overweight teen with a mess of auburn curls and thick stubble, playing a portable video game. On top of the table sat a voluptuous blonde with big, innocent blue eyes; she set up on her knees, watching the boy playing his game over his shoulder.

Along the right wall of the room, a Latin hunk leaned beside the door, arms crossed. He looked over to the corner with a peculiar look, watching as an Inuit girl with a violet bob typed away furiously at her laptop, trying to update all of her blogs for the last time before the competition started.

"I dunno," the lean boy with messy brown hair began, in response to the Asian girl's statement, "I'm pretty stoked! I finally get to compete with my heroes, the superstars of Total Drama. Plus," he added, pulling the red-headed girl into his side in a tighter embrace, "I get to spend more time with _Zoey_. What's not to love?"

"Oh, I so agree, Heather," the Hispanic girl nodded, completely ignoring the boy. "I have a future to start striving towards, unlike certain Neanderthals, who shall go unnamed."

"Please don't start on us with _that_, Courtney," the red-headed boy groaned, a trailer-park twang to his voice. With a roll of his eyes, he snapped, "Just get the heck over it."

"Oh, you are so going down for that!" The Hispanic girl, Courtney, cried in a shrill voice. If it weren't for the three people sitting between them, she probably would have lunged for his throat in a fit of rage.

"Now that's a notion I can get behind," the red-headed girl, Zoey, giggled, smiling at the frail African-Canadian boy with thick-framed glasses in an effort to calm him down. The poor kid was trembling like mad, terrified of the girl who fumed beside him.

Twisting around, the trailer-trash scowled at her, before sneering over at Courtney, "Seriously, three seasons of pressing mute every time that girl opened her trap, and now I'm stuck having to hear her whine." Rolling his eyes, he began to imitate her high-pitched whine, "'Oh, Duncan did this, Gwen did that, I'm a CIT!' No one cares!"

With a glare, she spat a witty retort - "Shut it!"

"Hey, man," the delinquent with a green Mohawk growled, annoyed by the trailer-trash's attack on Courtney, "back off."

From across the room, the Latin hunk decided to interject before any more name-calling could go on. "While it pains me to agree with Duncan," he began in his soothing, seductive voice, "I second that. The beautiful Courtney has done nothing to deserve your slander."

"She doesn't need you to defend her, Alejandro," the Asian girl, Heather, spat. Crossing her legs, she glared at him, "Courtney isn't like Lindsiot over there, or Bridgette for that matter, she isn't going to fall for your tricks."

"Back off, Heather," Courtney huffed. "You're just jealous!"

"W-woah, guys!" the bubble-boy stuttered, finally finding his voice. "The season hasn't even started yet, can't we just try and get along?"

"Cameron's right," the indie girl, Zoey, nodded. "I've waited for so long to meet all of you guys, I don't want that to be ruined by all this fighting."

"Pfft," the African-Canadian Jock laughed, putting the weight down and rising to his feet. "If you think this is bad, than you are way out of your depth, nerd."

"Hey," the lean boy frowned, also rising to his feet, "lay off him!"

"Yeah," Zoey agreed, clinging to her boyfriend's arm, "he didn't do anything to you. Don't start a fight where there isn't one."

"Oh, no!" The jock cried in his high-pitched voice, cowering in mock-fear. "His littler nerd-herd is defending him, I'm so scared. What ever will I do?" Thrusting a long, meaty finger at the bubble-boy menacingly, he snarled, "Fight your own battles, runt. Or, are you too scared?"

"I said leave him alone, Lightning," the lean boy said once more, firmer this time.

"Why should I?" The jock retorted, staring the boy with the gap-tooth down with a burning intensity, "He shouldn't even be here. This is Total Drama All Stars! He isn't an All Star, he's just a little mama's boy who cries when he stubs his poor little toe!" With a cruel, humorless laugh, he began circling the couple who dared to defend his victim, reminding them much like a predator circling its prey. Turning to said victim, he smiled wickedly, "There ain't no bubble that can protect you from the power of Sha-Lightning, little boy - first chance I get, you're outta here."

"Better yet," he grinned, clapping his hands together, "why don't you save us both the trouble and go home now? 'Coz there ain't no way you'll be winning when your competition is Sha-Lightning!"

"Sha-Shut it!" The jockette roared, storming over to the jock with a violent glint in her violet eyes. "You think you're so tough, picking on the runt, you little sissy boy? Well than you gotta go through Sha-Jo, because no one messes with the nerd but me, sha-got it!?"

About to snap back a retort, the look in Jo's eye let Lightning know she meant business, and was not to be messed with. Instead, he hung his head, replying "Crystal", through gritted teeth.

"Wow," the goth gasped, closing her diary with a loud thud. "Talk about intense..."

"Yeah!" The gamer cheered, drawing the attention of the entire room and causing the Goth to lose her train of thought. "Another high score!"

"I still don't get it..." The blonde frowned, tilting her head to the side in deep concentration. "You push the buttons, and the little man jumps? But, if you don't push the button to tell him to jump, he'll just fall down the hole? That's silly! Why does he have to do what you say?"

"Because he's the player character," he explained patiently, for the umpteenth time. "I control him."

"Control, like, you're the boss of him?" She gasped, watching the game with a newly found sadness, "You're like Heather than... so, this little man must be really sad."

"But without my help, he'd die," the gamer explained, trying a different approach.

Shaking her head adamantly, the blonde snapped, "Or maybe he'd be happy, because he can do things on his own instead of being bossed around all the time!"

Sighing, the gamer shut off his game, "But he isn't real?"

"Don't bother," Heather sneered, "you'll just give yourself a headache. The concept of technology is foreign to Lindsiot unless it's a cell phone or Daddy's credit card."

"Oh, what do you know?" The blonde, Lindsay, scowled.

"Can we _not_ get into an argument right now?" The Goth groaned, "Ugh, you've all given me a headache."

"At least we didn't steal your boyfriend," Courtney barked, glaring at the girl on the rug before her.

"Or break the heart of my poor Codykins," the violet-haired uber fan contributed absentmindedly, still typing away on her laptop.

"Give it a rest, Sierra," the goth finally snapped. Rising to her feet, she thrust a pale finger in the girl's direction, "He'll never love you, okay? Get over it!"

As the uber fan burst into hysteric cries, Zoey, who was back on the couch, frowned at the Goth "Wow," she said, "that was pretty harsh, Gwen. I used to look up to you."

Gwen looked down at her feet in shame, suddenly feeling horribly guilty about her outburst. She hadn't meant to attack Sierra, really - it was all Courtney's fault, lashing out at her like that! Yeah, if you really thought about it, Gwen was the victim in this situation!

"Don't cry, Sierra," the bubble-boy attempted to soothe, patting her back as she sobbed violently. "I-I'm sure Cody loves you, in a strange kind of way..."

"Fooled you!" The uber fan laughed, her tears suddenly gone. Wiping her nose on her wrist, she beamed at the thirteen teens who were now staring at her, "I've been practicing my fake cry ever since Dakota did it in 'Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er', episode one of Total Drama Revenge of the Island." Off the incredulous look of those around her, she continued to explain, "I've deduced that if I create enough drama, Chris'll bend the rules of the game to keep me around longer." Grinning over at two particular contestants, she snickered, "Heather and Duncan are living proof of that."

"I resent that," Heather huffed indignantly.

"Eh," Duncan shrugged, stretching out on the rug.

"Speaking of screen hogs," Sierra continued, casting an eye around the room, "where's Owen?" She hadn't noticed originally, being so involved with her blogging commitments, but it now struck her as odd that he was missing. In a season called Total Drama All Stars, he should have been the first one chosen - "Everyone knows he's the highest rated contestant on every single fan blog; trust me, I should know. I own almost every single one of them!"

"Chris probably just didn't want to add more dead weight to the competition," Lightning laughed. "Get it? Weight? Because he's fat?" Flexing his muscles, he cheered, "Sha-pow!"

"That's it," Jo snarled, diving on the jock, "you're going down!"

"ARGH!" Lindsay cried in her classic scream, "Someone call Nine-One-Fun!"

The jockette and jock rolled around the floor of the small cabin, wrestling like mad and growling like animals. In their fight, they knocked several contestants to the floor, smashing Sierra's laptop and Sam's portable video game.

"NO!" Both tech-junkies cried, their prized belongings falling to the floor in what appeared to be slow motion, before smashing against the hard-wood floor.

As Alejandro and Duncan pulled the two jocks off of one another, the boat suddenly lurched to the side, causing everyone to tumble to the floor.

"This is your captain speaking!" Chris McLean's voice sounded over a PA system, followed by a sinister chuckle. "In true Total Drama fashion, I've decided to start this season with a bang. _Literally!_"

"Newbies, I'm sure you'll recall a similar welcoming to the island?" The host grinned, "I just let off an explosive that was attached to this bottom of the shift... aaaaand now you're sinking. Why am I not sinking, you ask? Why, I was smart enough to get into the yacht's only life boat! Good luck getting to the island," the host laughed darkly.

And with that, his voice was gone, and a group of fourteen teens began to cry in terror.

As the yacht began to sink to the depths of Lake Wawanakwa, the fourteen contestants of Total Drama All Stars piled out of the small cabin in utter chaos.

"We're going to die!" Lindsay wailed, running north along the corridor. Her eyes filled with terror as she reached an intersection, desperately deciding which way to turn.

"We're not going to die," Courtney half-comforted, with a roll of her eyes. "Chris needs us for his stupid show, remember? This is probably just some half-cocked challenge created to cause drama for his pilot episode..."

Taking the blonde's hand, Courtney turned right down the intersection, with the Latin hunk Alejandro following close behind.

"Don't worry, Cameron," Sierra was saying to the bubble-boy as she carried him bridle style, "I'll look after you!"

Seeing Courtney's group turn right, Sierra decided it was best to turn left, so as not to cramp the hallways and make it more difficult to escape the sinking vessel.

"Stop following me!" Lightning scowled to Jo, as he followed Sierra and Cameron down the left path.

"_You_ stop following _me_!" She leered back, breaking into a jog to catch up to the uber fan.

With determination burning deep within his eyes, the jock began sprinting after her, refusing to lose to a girl.

"Move it or lose it, losers," Scott sneered, pushing his way through the group that had headed south down the corridor. Reaching a similar intersection that the others had come to, he chose to go left.

As the contestants all went their own way throughout the sinking yacht, it gave a sudden lurch. Once again, the teens were sent sprawling to the floor, this time with all of the furniture in the ship sent tumbling around as well. While some contestants, like Heather, were pinned to the floor by falling objects, others were trapped by slamming doors. For instance, Lightning, sent flailing into a nearby room, found himself locked in when the door came slamming shut behind him.

Others, like the self-entitled villain of Total Drama, Alejandro, had used this to their advantage. The Latin hunk had pulled a door shut during the commotion, effectively seperating himself and Courtney from Lindsay, leaving the blonde for dead.

"Help!" Heather cried urgently, seeing Gwen and Duncan sprinting down the corridor. "My leg got stuck, I can't move!"

"What a shame, Heather," the Goth spat, words dripping with venom. "Too bad I don't care; come on, Duncan."

"Woah," the punk whistled, "that's harsh, babe."

"I am not losing this challenge for _Heather_," Gwen explained, determined to keep moving. "I need immunity, Courtney's painted a huge target on my back already!"

With a shrug, Duncan followed his girlfriend down the corridor, not even casting a glance in the former antagonist's direction. While he thought Gwen's decision was harsh, he didn't particularly care enough about the raven-haired girl to put up much of a fight. Besides, the Goth was right - they both desperately needed immunity, with Courtney as their enemy. The girl said it herself, when she tells someone that they're going down, they go down.

"Gwen," the queen bee huffed, trying to lift the bookshelf up with little result, "you are so dead."

Elsewhere, Alejandro was walking a fair way behind Courtney, allowing her to find her way through the yacht with her knowledge of the blueprints - she'd demanded to see them when she was told her contract demanded she competed in another season, just in case something like this happened.

"Such a shame we lost Lindsay," he was saying, his voice small and filled with concern. "Too bad that door slammed shut and locked itself, separating us. Right, Courtney?"

"What?" She asked, not really paying attention. "Oh, yeah, sure. If I'm right about the floor plan of this yacht, and I am, than we should be close to the exit.

"Excellent!" Alejandro cheered, pulling her into a hug that lifted the over achiever off her feet. "You're brilliant, Courtney, absolutely brilliant!" As the girl blushed, he whispered softly in her ear, "Shall we split up, to cover more ground?

"That's actually a good idea," she nodded, impressed. "Okay, we'll meet back here."

And with that, the two split up, searching the nearby corridors for the exit.

"Sierra," the bubble-boy, Cameron, directed elsewhere in the sinking yacht, "let's go up these stairs. If my calculations are correct, it should take us to the mess hall - which should have the emergency escape plan somewhere. From there, we can follow the directions to the exit."

"Wow, Cameron," the fan girl gushed, "You're even smarter in person!"

On the other side of the yacht, a certain jockette was bargaining for a fellow athlete's life.

"... I'll save you," she was saying with a smug grin, "if you promise to never vote for me."

"What!?" Lightning barked, face planted against the circle-shaped window set into the door which separated him from freedom. "There's no time for this, Lightning'll die! Just open the door, man!"

"Not my problem..." Jo grinned, beginning to walk away slowly.

"Fine!" He caved, broadening her grin, "I promise! Now get me out!"

"It's a deal, but for the last time, I'm not a guy!" Jo snapped.

As Jo set to unlocking the door, a confused and horribly lost Lindsay came across the trapped Heather.

"Lindsay," the queen bee groaned with relief. "Thank god! Help me get this thing off my leg. Please?"

"Oh my gosh, Heather," Lindsay gasped as she tried in vain to lift the bookshelf. "Are you alright?"

"The boat is sinking, and I'm stuck," the former villainess snapped. "I'm just peachy."

"I'm going to have to go get help," the blonde pouted, giving up her struggle. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Hurry!"

"-Thanks so much for helping me, Sam," Scott sneered as the two boys made their way down the hallway. "I'd be so lost if it weren't for you helping me."

"No problem," Sam chuckled, clearly proud of his heroics. "Drake would have done the same in Shipwrecked III, even for someone mean like you... er, no offense..."

"None taken," the red-head muttered, staring daggers into the back of the gamer's skull. "Say, do you see that?"

"See what?"

"Over there," Scott said, pointing into the darkness of a room to their left. "See it?"

Squinting, Sam peered into the darkness, shaking his head. "No, I- ARGH!"

The gamer dropped to the floor, unconscious. Over him stood the deviant Scott, holding the remains of a vase that he'd just smashed over the auburn haired boy's skull.

With a wicked chuckle, the boy slunk up the stairs further down the hallway, leading to a door marked 'exit'.

"Sorry, Sam," he grinned as he pushed the door open...

Meanwhile, Lindsay led Mike and Zoey towards the trapped Heather. The three each with looks ranging from concern to terror, very well aware that they had little time left to escape the boat before they would drown.

"Where is she?" The lean boy asked, pulling Zoey along behind him.

"Over here," the blonde pointed. "We have to help her!"

"Wow, Lindsay," Zoey gaped in admiration. "You care so much about her, despite how much she hurt you... I really admire that."

"Just because she's mean, doesn't mean she should die," Lindsay lectured, taking them around the final corner before they found the queen bee.

"Heather!" Mike called, rushing to her side.

"About time," the raven-haired girl huffed. "Now hurry up and get this thing off of me!"

Elsewhere, Alejandro grinned wickedly as he found the exit, striding towards it with no intention of returning to Courtney.

Pushing the door open, he sneered, "Sorry, Courtney..."

"Hey... er... you!" Courtney cried, slapping the face of Sam rather hard, "Gamer-guy!" She was sure she'd heard his name before, what was it? Oh, it didn't matter! "Wake up," she barked, before finally giving up. "Ugh, hang on," she groaned, lifting him over her shoulder with tremendous strength, "I'll get you out of here. You're going to be okay, I've got you..."

"I must admit," Chris McLean, the wickedly charming host of Total Drama, was saying as he stood before fourteen wet, miserable teenagers, "I thought that after four seasons I knew you all quite well. However, throughout that mini challenge, and yes, it was a challenge, some of you actually surprised me! I'd already decided on teams for this season, but wanted to use this challenge to showcase the reason I chose you for each team."

Rubbing his hands together, he pointedly said, "However! I'm going to have to shake things up a bit, savvy? I'll address you each alphabetically, and then tell you to either stand to my left or to my right."

"Alejandro," the host said, thrusting a finger over his shoulder, "to my left."

The Latin hunk gracefully walked over to a large circular mat, which was a bright red.

"Cameron, to my right."

The bubble-boy, shivering violently, stumbled over to a similar mat to Alejandro's; however, his was a bright blue.

"Courtney," the host called, "you're also to my right!"

The Hispanic girl, clearly displeased about being separated from Alejandro and stuck with the physically weak Cameron, dragged her heels somewhat as she made her way to the blue mat.

"Duncan, you, sir, are to my left!"

With a quick glance at Courtney, the punk walked over to the red mat with a scowl plastered on his face. He did _not_ get along with Alejandro - so he already hated his team.

"Gwen," the host grinned, pausing long enough for the Goth to feel a swell of anxiety. Would she be with Courtney, who was out to make her life miserable? Or would she be with Duncan, making her safe from the over achiever's wrath? As she began to visibly tremble, the host thrust a thumb over his shoulder, "Left."

"Yes!" She cheered, running over to Duncan, who spun her around as the pair laughed in gleeful triumph. "In your face, Courtney," she teased, sticking out her tongue as the other girl crossed her arms over her chest with a bitter scowl.

"Heather," the host announced, "you will be joining the team on my left."

Eyes wide, the queen bee headed to the three people who arguably hated her the most out of the entire competition, save for perhaps Lindsay and Beth. This was going to be a long season for her, struggling to avoid elimination every time - much like Team Amazon all over again.

"Jo, you will also be joining the team to my left." With a devilish grin, he added, "But don't worry, you won't be the only newbie on the team, you're being joined by Lightning!"

"Lindsay, on the other hand," the host continued as the two jocks stared each other down, "will be joining the team to my right!"

Frowning, the blonde joined Courtney and Cameron. She'd been looking to showcasing her leadership skills again this season, but with the bossy Courtney on her team, the poor girl would be treated like a joke... Oh well, at least she wasn't with Heather.

"Mike, you are also to my right."

While the lean boy joined his team on the blue mat, the host addressed the next contestant. "Sam? What are-" He began, seeming confused about the gamer's presence, "Whatever; you're joining the team to my right."

"Sierra, feel free to join them, while Scott heads over to the team to my left."

The uber fan clapped furiously, giggling and gushing like mad as she raced over to her team. In contrast to this, Scott had a cocky grin plastered to his weasel-like face as he strutted over to the team on the red mat.

"Which just leaves Zoey, for the team on my right."

The indie walked over to her team, kissing her boyfriend in celebration of being on the same team.

Chris spun on his heel so that he was now facing the teams, and stretched his arms out wide, "I would like to now officially welcome you all to Total! ... Drama! ... All Stars!" Clapping his hands together, he continued, "The team on the blue mat, you represent the best of the best, you... are the Heroic Hamsters!" While the Hamsters either cheered or commented on the stupidity of the name, the host turned to the other team, "Meanwhile, you guys represent the worst of the worst, which is why you are the Villainous Vultures!"

"WHAT!?" Gwen cried, clearly offended by being labeled a Total Drama villain.

"He said that you are the worst of the worst," a certain CIT teased, feeling incredibly smug. "Guess you regret stealing your frenemy's boyfriend now, right?"

"Shut it, Courtney," the host snapped, growing impatient with her constant bickering. "I can easily reverse the changes I made, which would make _you_ a villain and _Gwen_ a hero, so don't tempt me!"

"Changes?" Gwen demanded realizing that she must have been swapped.

"Sure, I mean, you'd have been on the heroes, but then you left Heather to die, unlike Courtney who helped Sam get off the ship," Chris explained with a laugh.

"See, I told you all she was evil!" Courtney interjected triumphantly before covering her mouth and shooting an anxious glance at Chris.

"Anyways, check out your cabins, grab some food, and get to know your new teams. Your first challenge will be in the morning."

As the contestants approached the cabins, they were quickly faced with two cabins, one that looked brand new and one that was the typical run-down cabin used repeatedly on the island.

"Dibs on the nice cabin!" Heather shouted as she ran over to it with the Villains in tow.

"Shouldn't we work this out fairly?" Zoey protested as she looked to her team for support.

"Heather called it first, seems fair to me," Scott interjected with a nasty smile at Zoey.

"Let them have their nice cabin. It'll just be that much more humiliating when we crush that boyfriend stealing little-"

Cameron quickly cut in, "Not to interrupt, but didn't Chris, kind of threaten to swap your team if you kept saying things like that?" Courtney shot an angry look at Cameron in response but kept her mouth shut as Gwen and Duncan exchanged a knowing grin.

By this point, Lindsay had wandered into the Heroic Hamster's cabin and was exploring it. "Wow, this looks like way nicer on the inside!"

The other heroes dashed excitedly into the cabin and were surprised to realize that the furniture inside had been replaced with new beds with comfortable mattresses and that the cabin actually looked reasonably clean.

"Sweet!" Mike shouted happily. "This'll be way better than last time, and that means no more Chester!"

Eager to see how nice their cabin would be, Lightning knocked Heather out of the way and rammed into the door which immediately caved in. "Can you at least wait until the game starts señor, before you destroy our cabin?" Alejandro griped as the rest of the Villains nodded in agreement.

"Hey, the Lightning knows he's strong, but that door was sha-weak!"

As the villains entered, Gwen stepped on a loose floorboard which gave way beneath her. Duncan reached out and grabbed her hand before she could fall through and was able to pull her back out with Jo's help. "I got you!"

"Thanks," Gwen responded gratefully as she gave Duncan a kiss on the cheek. "But I think someone, Heather, fell for Chris's trip. This cabin is a death trap even if it looks nice from the outside!"

"We've got internet and electricity!" Sam suddenly shouted in excitement from the other cabin. "No more running out of battery time or having to give up on my MMOs!"

"And I can keep tabs on everything Cody does with the camera I hid in his room!" Sierra agreed happily as the rest of the team looked at her strangely.

A shadow suddenly loomed over both cabins and all the campers peered out their windows in fright. A figure wearing a black hood was outside. The figure lunged forward and suddenly yanked off his hood revealing that it was just Chef who began chuckling madly. "Man, I missed the terrified looks on all your faces. I hope you're all ready for another season of pain because this time, Chris is letting me go all out. Oh, but I still have to make you all food, so move your butts and get to the kitchen! Dinner is served."

"Will Lightning actually be getting his protein this time? The Lightning's muscles can't take all that abuse again!"

"Yeah, and now that I'm out of my bubble, I actually need some nutrition!" Cameron agreed causing Chef to growl at both of them.

"You will eat it, and you will like it!" Chef warned them as he pulled out his cleaver and brandished it at them, causing everyone to run to the mess hall.

In the mess hall, the campers were dismayed when Chef placed bowls of asticky goo in front of them.

"I think something's alive in mine!" Zoey shouted in horror as she pushed the bowl away from her in disgust.

Mike passed his bowl over to Zoey and offered, "You can have some of mine!"

"Thanks, but I think I'm better off without it," Zoey responded with a slight laugh.

Seeing the new campers talking to each other, Courtney pulled Lindsay aside. "Listen, Lindsay, I know we've never gotten along that well, but we need to work together. We're the only veterans of all three seasons on this team after all."

"But I thought you hated me," Lindsay protested as she looked at Courtney in confusion.

"Of course not, with my brains, and your, uh, fashion sense, we've got this game!"

"Oh, ok! So, it's like an alliance or something, right?"

"Exactly, it's a deal!" Courtney agreed as she smiled at Lindsay.

At the other side of the table, Sierra had pulled Cameron aside with her. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm meeting last season's winner. You're like almost as cool as Cody! Of course, no one can replace my Codykins in my heart."

"Thanks, you're really nice, Sierra!" Cameron replied happily. "I'm glad we're on the same team.

"Oh, me too! So, do you have any cool secrets for me to know? I'd like to think I know everything about everyone, but Izzy totally didn't get me as much information on the new cast as she did on everyone else. You seem like you could be a great informant for me, you now, if you want."

"No problem," Cameron agreed happily. "I mean, I already have all the money I need, so I'd love to make some more friends this season."

Sam, too distracted to really realize where he was, continued playing his videogames as the rest of his team continued talking, mostly ignoring the food Chris had left for them.

At the Villains table, Heather was trying to call things to order. "Ok, as the only competent veteran of every season, I'm in charge!"

"Ha, as if I'd listen to someone who's so scrawny and la-di-da girly," Jo scoffed as she flung some of the food at Heather who wiped it off her face in disgust.

"Oh, I am so in for voting her off at the first elimination," Gwen agreed quickly as she turned to high five Jo.

"If you throw the challenge, I'll boot you, but otherwise, you've got a deal. Jocks Strap, you're going second."

"Wow, Lightning is like team captain. You can't send him home!"

"Newsflash, idiota, but no one likes you, and you're already getting annoying," Alejandro snarled at Lightning before turning back on Heather. "And you, querida, you better watch your back this season. You're all going to pay for messing with Alejandro Burromuerto!"

"Gee, Al, I'd be a little more scared, but there's no one on this team dumb enough to fall for your tricks, so you're not going to be causing any trouble," Duncan gloated.

"We shall see, mi amigo," Alejandro responded with a sinister chuckle. Watching everything going on, Scott smiled to himself but said nothing.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Scott – "It's like taking candy from a baby, for real this time. Everyone on the team is so obsessed with being in charge and beating each other that all's I got to do is just play it low key and I'll coast right to the merge. Then, I can use all their grudges to bring them all down!"

* * *

Chef suddenly broke back into the Mess Hall. "Dinner is over, so get back to your cabins, shut up, and go to sleep! You will be fighting it out tomorrow in the first elimination challenge of the season!"

As the players started to leave, Chef grabbed Sam. "You, fatty, you're with me."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion as he finally paused his game. "Hey, is it time to eat yet? I'm starving."

"You missed your chance already! Too dang bad!" Chef tossed Sam in front of Chris who was sitting with Owen.

"Yeah, you messed up bad, Chef," Chris began as he paced back and forth between Chef and Sam. See, this list of players I gave you to invite, it said Owen, not Sam. Now, I'm assuming you made all the promos, so there's nothing we can do at this point to get Owen into the game, but Sam, I want you to know that you're here by a very fine thread, and Chef, if you screw up like this again, you'll be fired!"

"Awww, but Chris, I really, really need the money right now," Owen protested. "See, my brothers and I sort of bought a swimming pool full of chocolate without our parents knowing and it's kind of expensive. Could I at least get a guest appearance later?"

"You know, people did like that last time. Guest appearances are in. Oh, and Sam, you need to give me all your gaming systems right now so you actually do something this season."

"But I'll die without them and Dakota!" Sam cried in horror as he clutched his systems protectively.

"Yeah, I don't really care, so hand 'em over!" Chris demanded. Sam looked reluctantly at his systems one last time before handing them to Chris.

"I'll come back for you my babies!" he shouted as he waved them goodbye.

"Chris, man, I'll make it up to you, I swear," Chef promised him as he escorted Sam from the room.

"I'll hold you to that!"

After Chef had left, Chris turned back to Owen, "I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises. Now, if you don't mind, since this is my room and all, would you go back to the Playa?"

"Sure thing Chris! I'll just be waiting for you to call me over!" Owen cried excitedly as he darted from the room.

"And there you have it," Chris began as he turned back to the cameras. "13 incredible All Stars and Sam, thank you very much Chef, competing for the grand prize and to go down in Total Drama history. It's going to be huge tomorrow when the Heroes and Villains have their first clash. What new drama will unfold? Who will survive? And who will take control of the game? And of course, who will be our first big loser? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!" The camera faded out as Chris whipped out his cellphone and began arguing with one the producers, ending the episode.


End file.
